


Just Skin: Bones

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Just Skin Series [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin reminisces over Burnie’s age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Skin: Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Just Skin is a collection of drabbles based on romantic intimacy between two or more people. Concentrating on unpopular ships. Not necessarily smut.
> 
> Based off the song: Memories (Someone We’ll Never Know) by Clint Mansall

It was during a long day, when the sun was setting in the horizon and co-workers began to leave for the night that Gavin noticed Burnie’s age. The bottle of naproxen that he had in the upper right drawer of his desk made the loud rattling sound as he popped a pill or two for the ache in his knees. 

He was still as active as can be, with the energy of fireworks exploding in the night. His impatience made him a walking stick of dynamite, always ready to ignite a project for the company. Twenty-six was his golden year and any more years to come would shine brighter than the Austin sun. 

Once in a while had he have to stop in his tracks. It reminded him that the man walking behind him wasn’t twenty-six anymore and his knees ached every evening for about an hour; until the pills took effect. The lines around his eyes curled whenever he chuckled during a podcast. It made him smile to see Burnie smile as big as he did.

The aches in his bones didn’t stop him from loving him like he did. Youth still shook his system like an earthquake and once in a while he would realize that he wasn’t twenty-six anymore either and Gavin wasn’t thirteen anymore either. 

His touches were always careful, as if he was breaking something fragile like porcelain. He was so small, but his limbs have grown long and lanky. His face had shaped into sharp angles and rough. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hands were larger. Gavin had to remind him again and again that he was old enough to engage in such a relation. 

I’m no longer the sixteen year old boy that admired you. I’m a grown man that loves you. It’s alright.

Burnie sometimes would stop mid-kiss or mid-thrust as his mind would fill with the image of a young adolescent under him. Gavin would reach up and touch his dark brown hair to bring him back down to earth. Burnie would look at Gavin like the grown man he was and finish what they started. He watched the curves of Gavin’s neck twitch and contract as he opened his mouth to gasp and breathe in heavy breaths. 

Burnie would scrub his hands clean, and then flinch when there was a sudden ache in his wrist. He moved it around, hearing the air pockets pop. It frustrated him. His age angered him. He was getting older.

Gavin knew all too well why it took Burnie so long to clean up and he would sigh and stare at the ceiling from under the covers and wait for him to come back to bed. Once he did, he could see it all over his face. He would take Burnie’s hand and massage his fingers one by one, feeling his bones under his skin. They would large and rough but his too weren’t so young anymore. He would bring his hand to his lips and kiss all his knuckles one by one and down to his wrist.He would stop and curl his hands around his.

It was nights like that that calmed Burnie down. He was able to get a good look at Gavin and how he’s grown into the man he was. It was him that made him feel like he was still twenty-six and living off of coffee and adrenaline rushes. He remembered young Gavin and how he made friends with him. He was at first, like a son that he had grown to take care off. Things have changed and when Gavin entered the United States at the age of twenty-three had he kissed him. It felt, right but all he could see was the child and there they were, three years later, laying naked in bed together talking about whatever came to Gavin’s mind.

His bones ached. It was hard to keep up with a man as young as him but he did it anyways because he was hopelessly in love with him. 

Love was a funny thing. He married and divorced and yet, he felt like he was a boy in college finding his first love all over again. His heart sped up whenever Gavin was in the vicinity of him. He thought he felt that once, he might have, but it had been a while ago and he was feeling it again like a dog digging up his bone.

The morning sun would rise and they had both aged another day. Gavin’s limbs would be tangled with his, feeling his cold feet against his.

"Your feet are cold," he would mumble as he would twist out of his grasp, waking Burnie up in the process. Gavin would lean over and kiss Burnie’s lips, feeling his beard against his.

He looked at the time and thought it would be a good idea to make a pot of coffee. He was soon stopped by a pair of large strong arms around his small waist. He chuckled, knowing where it was going. 

"Stay here, you twat," Burnie exclaimed and he would drag him back under the sheets. He tangled his legs around Gavin, trapping him in his grasp. Gavin turned around to see Burnie’s grouchy face and would see all the gray strands that were visible on the side of his head among the dark brown ones. He would kiss his eyebrows and kiss his nose.

He would hear the bones pop as he stretched, but, so did his. He watched how the muscles of Burnie’s shoulders relaxed as he looked for his pyjama pants. His bones were hidden under all the muscle that he built, to cover the fact that he was forty-one. 

"My knee’s acting up today," he heard Burnie mumble as he pulled them on and left the room. He wouldn’t answer and took his time getting out of bed. He creeped into the kitchen, his toes cracking as he walked on the tiled floor. 

He wanted to take all the bones in Burnie’s body and replace them with his for perhaps it would make even ground. Young bones, young heart. Old bones, old heart. That’s what Gavin believed what was needed but alas, they could not switch bones and all he could do was carry the weight of his bones.


End file.
